


Daddy

by gayyyluigi



Category: Super Mario Bros. (1993), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Mario pays a visit to The Overthere bar, and shenanigans ensue with the owner of the bar, Carson. (Crackfic, please don't take this seriously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was something me and my buddy Doc came up with the other day... I decided to write it out for him just for the hell of it. ;) It's a bit goofy, and probably a tad scattered since I was trying to get it all out of my mind and onto the page, but I'm still pretty proud of this.

It had been about a month since Mario and Peach had separated. Their fight had started because Mario had an existential crisis due to the strange reality he lived in, and had taken his feelings out on Peach. They had fought for a good few days about that, about Mario's life in the Mushroom Kingdom and the many strange alternate dimensions that he had been to, and about how the experiences had affected the man... And finally, they had separated. Peach had said that it was "just a break", but Mario was still taking is pretty hard. He had begun to spiral, and begun to frequent The Overthere, a bar run by his friend Carson, more often than ever. He had devolved into a drunkard, someone who drank to numb the pain, who tried to drown out his emotions. It was quite the pitiful sight.

And so, it had been about a month since Mario and Peach had split. It was a Tuesday night, and business at The Overthere was slow, save for the constant drinks Mario was downing. He had had a couple beers so far, and was beginning to feel the comforting buzz of the alcohol begin to numb his senses, taking the edge off of the depression that had settled heavy over him since he had broken down, since he had ruined his relationship with his girlfriend, since he had begun to spiral.

As business was slow tonight and Mario was the only current customer, Carson had adopted a more casual attitude, since he and Mario had grown close over the years that Mario had been coming to The Overthere. Carson was sitting on the barstool beside Mario, casually sipping a cocktail as he watched Mario down drink after drink. It was sad to see his friend like this, such a hot mess, but at least it was nice to have company during a slow week night.

As Mario slouched slightly, leaning on the bar, Carson couldn't help but see that Mario's typically pudgy belly had grown even more pudgy recently, and he laughed softly, shaking his head. "Looks like you're really drinking your money's worth, huh, Mario?" Carson grinned playfully, taking a bit of Mario's flab into his hand and jiggling it gently. Mario faltered at that, a shiver running through his body, sending blood rushing to his nether regions.

"Don't do that. It turns me on," Mario growled gruffly, taking a swig of his drink and trying to ignore the blush that had spread across his cheeks. The room suddenly felt far too hot, and he felt that Carson's close proximity was far too close for comfort.

Carson spluttered at Mario's demand, yanking his hand away as if it had been burned. "W-what...?!" Carson looked at Mario incredulously, eyes wide. It wasn't so much the statement itself that has been shocking... It was more the abruptness of it, and the way that it implied that Mario was attracted to him. "What are you talking about?!"

Mario turned to look at Carson, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, you heard me. You're giving me a boner. You make a mess, you clean it up, you know?" He huffed, gesturing to his crotch. "So you either pour me another one so we can forget this ever happened, or you pour me another one and get your damn hand back on me. Either way." He finished off his beer, raising his eyebrows at Carson expectantly. Had he been sober, Mario would've never treated his friend like this.... But he wasn't sober, so his behavior wasn't exactly being policed by his conscience.

Carson's eyebrows shot up at that, and a smirk played at his lips. "Alright, then, Mario." He stood, grabbing Mario's glass and walking behind the bar, making sure to take his sweet time with it to tease Mario a bit. He filled the glass with Mario's favorite beer, making sure that the proportion of foam to beer was just right. He then slid the drink across the bar to Mario, looking to him expectantly.

Mario frowned slightly, grabbing the glass as it slid his way. "Mm. Thanks." He put the glass to his lips, foam sticking to his mustache as he drank. Carson smirked, walking back around the bar slowly, swaying his hips tauntingly as he did so before hopping back up on the bar stool he'd been sitting on.

A moment passed as Carson worked up his courage, and then, the barista reached forward and laid a hand on Mario's belly, running his hand over the plumber's pudge with a lewd smirk. Mario tensed for a moment, then relaxed into Carson's touch, groaning as he felt his member grow hard.

"F-fuck... You dirty boy," Mario cursed, enjoying the feeling of Carson's lithe fingers massaging his beer belly. He continued drinking with a smirk, eyes half-lidded as he watched Carson tend to his tum. "Yeah, that's right... Give Daddy's belly some lovin'." Humor sparkled in Mario's eyes as he spoke, as if to show Carson that he was merely teasing with his words. But Carson knew much better.

"Mmm... Daddy's got such a nice tummy," Carson crooned, pressing his fingers into Mario's pillowy fat as he continued to caress the pudge. "Oh, yes... Say, how's about we close up shop for the night? There's a warm bed upstairs just begging for us to lay in it..." The barista raised his eyebrows teasingly, smirking.

"O-oh!" Mario was surprised that Carson wanted to actually go further than simple touches, to take care of the "problem" he made. "Well, uh, sure...! I'd love that... And perhaps we can have a little romp-around." He chuckled, practically salivating in anticipation.

"Mm, I'd love that," purred Carson, giving Mario's belly one final rub before removing his hand and standing. "I'm gonna close up shop, why don't you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable?"

Mario nodded eagerly, standing as well. "Alright, I'll go get comfy." He had been to Carson's loft apartment above the bar multiple times, so he knew exactly where to go. He grabbed his drink and began making his way upstairs, trying not to trip or step on his own feet. Once upstairs, he lay down on the bed, leaning against the pillows. Little did Carson know, but Mario had been sweet on him for quite a while now, especially since he had been frequenting The Overthere quite a bit more often these days. This was the perfect opportunity to get his hands on Carson... Figuratively and literally.

Once Carson had locked up the store, he made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom, stepping inside and gasping at the sight that awaited him. There was Mario, laying in his bed, propped up by the pillows, legs spread and belly still very much chubby. Carson had to grab the doorframe and take a few breaths to keep himself collected, wanting to make this experience one that would last longer than a few moment.

"Damn..." Carson laughed breathlessly, "This looks like something out of one of my wet dreams.... It's hard to believe this is actually happening."

"Oh?" Mario smirked, his interest piqued. "You've felt like this towards me for a while, then? Oh, what a naughty boy you are..." He gave his stomach a slow, sensual rub, making eye contact with Carson through his hooded eyes. "A naughty, naughty boy who's finally come to play.... Get your skinny little ass over here and show me what you wanna do to me, boy. Come show Daddy."

Carson's cheeks burned as he was beckoned over to Mario, to touch and feel, to claim his prize... He knelt beside Mario, eyes wide as he admired Mario's tum. "Mmm... What a big tummy you've got, D-Daddy..." He ran his hand over Mario's stomach once again, taking his time, feeling every little contour that was there. "You've gotten so big... It's such an honor to know that I've helped you get this way, heh..."

"Nngh... That's right, you naughty little boy," Mario crooned, running his gloved fingers through Carson's salt-and-pepper hair gently. "You've gotten Daddy quite big, haven't you? Mm, if I didn't know better, I would say that this was your plan all along..." He unbuckled one of his overall buckles, smirking. "I'd bet you're anxious to see your handiwork, though, huh?"

Carson licked his lips eagerly, nodding as Mario unlatched the first buckle. "O-oh, yes... Quite eager. Let's see what I've done to you, huh?" He grinned, unbuckling Mario's other buckle. He then took off Mario's shoes and tossed them to the side so that he could get Mario's overalls off. He peeled off the right garment, unable to suppress a shudder as he first saw his t-shirt clad torso revealed, and then his boxers, member tenting the fabric, followed by the man's strong, somewhat hairy thighs. Oh, yes. Mario's skin was a lovely tan underneath the overalls, which Carson threw to the side as so he could better admire that beautiful body of Mario's. 

"Damn... D-daddy, you're... Oh, goodness," Carson breathed as he roved his eyes greedily across Mario's body, taking in the delicious sight. The man was absolutely perfect. Soft in all the right places, dark hair coating his skin in a deliciously furry way... And were those stretch marks peeking out from under Mario's shirt? Oh, damn. What many others would think of as imperfections, Carson was quite drawn to, and he found Mario's appearance extremely arousing. His own pants grew uncomfortably tight, and he couldn't suppress a groan as he finally ran his hands under Mario's shirt, feeling the plumber's chub give under his touch, Mario's coarse fur lovely under Carson's palms.

Mario couldn't help but chuckle at the way Carson admired him so reverently. "Wow, hon... You really like Daddy's body, don't you? You like to see what you've done to me, huh?" When Carson nodded, Mario smirked, getting a devilish look in his eyes. He grabbed his drink from the nightstand, handing it to Carson. "Well, alright then! Show Daddy what you can do. You can fill me up even more, right? ...tell ya what. After this glass, let's keep goin' with water instead, yeah? Might do me some good, considering how much booze I've drank tonight."

Carson gasped as he realized just what Mario was saying. Mario wanted for Carson to fill him up with fluid, to make that big belly even bigger with the weight of the beer and water that would slosh around in his stomach. Oh, Carson could already imagine the sorts of noise Mario's stomach would make once stretched to its limits! He could hardly wait! "O-Of course, Daddy...! Your little boy's here to fill you up, to spoil you as you please...!"

Trying to keep his hand steady, Carson put the glass of beer to Mario's lips gently, helping the other to down the liquid in the glass. Once again, foam stuck to Mario's mustache, and Carson couldn't help but laugh at the endearing sight. Mario could truly be cute sometimes... It really drove him wild.

Once Mario had downed the rest of the beer, he sighed contentedly, running a hand over his belly and allowing his t-shirt to ride up and reveal a peek of his hairy tum. "Mm... That's so good..." He jiggled his stomach gently, grinning as he heard the liquid within slosh around. "Oh, yeah. That's good. You hear that, Cars? That's what you did to me."

Carson bit his lip, shuddering as he heard Mario's bellyful of booze slosh within the man. "O-oh... T-that's so good, Daddy... So good... Your belly's already so full..." He took the glass and stood, going to the bathroom to rinse the glass out and fill it with water. As soon as it was refilled, Carson hurried back to Mario with the glass, not wanting to spend an unnecessary amount of time away from Mario. The plumber smirked smugly as Carson returned, quirking an eyebrow as Carson sat beside him on the bed eagerly.

"Mm... Eager, aren't you?" Mario crooned, taking Carson's chin in his strong, gloves hand, pulling him into a gentle kiss that tasted of booze. "Very good... My sweet love needs me almost as much as I need him..." He smirked, licking his lips. "Have you got more for me ta drink, babe?"

Carson nodded, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he put the glass to Mario's lips once more. "Mm, you know it, babe... Ah, damn, this is wonderful...."

After a good few more glasses of water, Mario had been filled to his limit. His stomach was swollen with the weight of the water resting heavy in his stomach, and oh, it ached so beautifully! Mario was panting softly as Carson rubbed his belly, pressing into the touch. The sheer amount inside him left him quite achy and crampy, but Carson's talented hands were there to soothe the discomfort away. It was an absolutely glorious sight, one that had Carson drooling over the portly plumber even more than before.

"Fuck, Daddy," Carson groaned, leaning down and kissing Mario's furry belly. "You're so big.... I did this to you... I made you huge, made you so delicious... Fuck, I could just eat you right up..." He began to nibble along the plumber's happy trail, causing the other to let out a wanton moan.

"Mm, I don't think I'd mind if you did that," Mario chuckled, his voice now husky and low. "But I've got a better idea. Lemme see..." With a soft groan of discomfort, Mario slowly turned over, getting on his hands and knees. "You got any slick? I usually don't bottom, but... I think I'm too damn full to top this time around." He wiggled his behind playfully, trying to tempt Carson. "Whaddaya say, sweet pea? You wanna show Daddy how ta have a good time?"

Carson could hardly believe his luck. He actually got to top Mario...?! Oh, this was practically straight out of a wet dream! Carson whimpered at Mario's lewd words, desperately palming at his crotch to try and soothe the ache that had begun to nag at him. He needed attention, and he needed it now. "F-fuck... Alright, Daddy... Let's see..." He opened the night stand with a slightly shaky hand, eyes lighting up when he found the tube of lube. "Aha...!" He grinned, setting the tube beside Mario. "Alright... Let me get stripped down for you.... My big, strong man..."

Making a show of it, Carson slowly began to undress before Mario, eyes hooded lustily. First came his tie and vest, slowly removed and dropped to the floor. Then, each button of his collared shirt was carefully undone, revealing inch by beautiful inch of Carson's skin. Finally, when Carson had completely stripped himself of clothing, pebbled nipples and erect member shown off for Mario to see, the barista got back onto the bed, kneeling behind Mario.

"Now... Let's see what we've got here," Carson hummed as he gently slipped off Mario's pants. He took a peek between Mario's legs, shuddering at the sight. Mario was about an average length, but he was quite notably thick, and his balls were plump like fresh, ripe fruit. "Ooh... Look at that... Daddy's big in more ways than one..." He gave Mario's member a gentle pump, watching the way Mario shivered in response.

"Nngh... S-stop teasing," Mario whined, bucking into Carson's warm, firm hand. "Y-you know what I want, Cars... I want you ta fuck me, and ya can't very well do that while you're jerkin' me off..."

"True enough," Carson remarked as he pulled his hand away, smirking in satisfaction as he saw Mario's cock twitch in protest. Oh, Mario would get his soon enough... That was for sure. Carson squirted some lube onto his fingers, warming it up before going to stretch Mario. He spread Mario's plush buttocks carefully, tracing a finger around Mario's tight pucker before gently pressing in, his finger slowly sliding inside Mario gently. "There we go... There we go... Real nice..."

"C-Carson!" Mario cried out as he was penetrated by the barista's finger, feeling the digit slide in and rub against his walls in a beautifully enticing way. "O-oh... That feels so nice...."

Carson smirked as he stretched Mario, watching the man's reactions with a look of lust in his eyes. Oh, how beautiful Mario was when he was filled to the brim with beer and water, stupid drunk and in such a vulnerable state. It made Carson's mouth water in anticipation.

Once Mario was fully stretched, Carson removed his fingers and quickly slicked his member, lining it up with Mario's entrance. "Ok, Mario.... You ready...? One, two..." Carson slowly slid his cock inside of Mario, gasping in pleasure as he felt the man's tight inner muscles around him. "O-oh, Grambi... T-that's good..." He bit his lip, groaning as Mario gave an experimental squeeze.

"Hh... Y-you got a nice cock, Carson," Mario panted softly, shifting his hips as he adjusted to the phallus inside of him. "R-real nice... Not too big, not too small... God, you're perfect...!"

Once Mario had adjusted to him, Carson began to slowly move, rocking his hips against Mario's. The gentle rocking turned to thrusts, and the thrusts turned into rough pounding, Mario and Carson's bodies moving as one as the barista slammed into the plumber harshly, passion fueling their lovemaking. As Carson continued to pound into Mario's tight heat, their pleasure mounted, and soon enough, they were both close to climax.

"You like this, Daddy?" Carson panted, reaching down to rub Mario's belly tenderly. "You like this?"

"A-ahhnn...! O-oh, Daddy does like th-this, so much...!" Mario gasped in pleasure, rocking his hips back into Carson's thrusts desperately.

"Mmm... That's my Daddy..." Carson crooned, moving close to Mario's ear, voice low and husky. "Or should I say... Mommy...?" He gave Mario's tum a gentle slap, smirking wildly.

That was enough to send Mario over the edge. He let out a cry of pure bliss, one of his hands flying to rest on top of Carson's as he reached his climax, cum spurting onto the bedsheets as Mario rode out the waves of pleasure. Carson followed soon after, crying out Mario's name as he emptied his load deep inside Mario, pressing their hips close together.

As they came down from their high, the two men collapsed on the bed, both of them too tired and too drunk to care about the sweat and cum that dirtied the both of them. Carson, panting softly, continued to rub Mario's distended belly, running his fingers through the forest of hair that covered the rounded flesh.

"Mm... Did you like that, Mommy...?" Carson crooned, smirking as he rubbed slow, tender circles on Mario's belly. "Did you like how I filled you up so much, with beer and water and my cum...? You were so good for me..."

Mario yawned, chuckling as he leaked into Carson's embrace. "Mmhmm... That was absolutely wonderful, Carson... I think we need to do this more often." As he drifted to sleep, Mario felt warm and full and very much loved. Perhaps this had been quite sudden, quite out of the blue... But hopefully, he'd get to experience this again sometime soon. He had to admit, Carson was pretty damn talented. After all, who else could take the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and reduce him to such a vulnerable, trembling mess? Only Carson, that's who.


End file.
